


I’m here, and I’m alive

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Chubby Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Inflation, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Dragon biology, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nipple Play, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier didn’t speak, didn’t have to speak; in the exact moment Geralt had addressed him, one of the buttons on his doublet had popped off and landed into Geralt’s cup with an exaggerated ‘plonk’.Or, dragon Jaskier eats a bunch of bandits. He turns back to human, the food does not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317





	I’m here, and I’m alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw someone’s post on tumblr about dragon!Jaskier, and someone had asked them about the food situation. They had a different answer but all in all - it gave me this idea, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I can’t actually find the original post, so I’m sorry about that xxx

“Geralt there’s too many, please just let me-”

“No, Jaskier. Just stay here and don’t move!”

“But I can-”

“No!” Jaskier whines as Geralt marches towards the fight, a group of bandits raiding their camp just when they come back from the river after washing. The bandits had been laughing with each other, looking in their packs and trying to figure out what was the most valuable thing they owned.

Geralt had smelled them, he told Jaskier to wait behind and, depending on the monster, Jaskier would have listened. But these were bandits. And by the looks of the fight, they were well trained - Geralt may struggle.

Jaskier knew he could take them out easily, he was a dragon for chist’s sake, he could slaughter them in his sleep!

He took a chance and jumped out of the bush he was hidden behind, running into the fight and transforming mid leap into a white scaled dragon. His pearlescent scales shimmered a pastel pink as the sun hit off them. He brought a large, ivory claw up to a bandit and easily sliced through him, bringing him up and chomping down with his sharp teeth.

Jaskier’s dragon form could easily overpower them as he was large, much larger than any man on the continent, and could simply chow down on them with his massive fangs.

Again he killed another bandit, then another. Bending down to pick them up with his teeth and crunching on their bones or swallowing them whole. The last bandit was left fighting Geralt and Jaskier gave it a mere three seconds before he couldn’t help himself and ate the last one too. Geralt looked up at him, mid battle stance, and sighed, shaking his head.

“Jaskier, you know you shouldn’t do that,” he said, straightening your and moving to walk to roach. The horse had calmly sat through the fight, much too used to this sort of action right next to her.

Jaskier growled at him, not being able to speak as a dragon. Geralt sighed once more and climbed onto roach, his swords now neatly sheathed and their camp having been packed up.

“Don’t moan at me later when you’re in agony ‘cause you ate too much food for your size.” Jaskier grumbled but followed after Geralt when the Witcher trotted away on Roach's back.

  
}{

The inn was bustling. Jaskier’s lute playing and singing had turned the depressing building into a merry dance place and now everyone was either drunk, happy or both.

Of course, this had to end when Jaskier was in the middle of a song and had an unfortunate cramp in his midsection. The pain made him miss a chord but he easily fell back to the rhythm. He looked down, muscle memory meant he didn’t have to look at his lute at all, and he noticed the buttons in his doublet beginning to strain. He figured he had a few more hours until the food he had previously eaten began to really show.

See, in jaskier’s dragon form he can eat whatever he pleases and digest it just fine. But if he eats something large as a dragon then decides to turn to his human form, well, that magic that changes him can only last so long to his food as it’s not technically a part of  _ him.  _ After a few hours the food that had been made smaller when he changed back will return to its previous size which results in a very unhappy dragon, with a very sore belly.

After a few more songs he decided to stop playing, his belly was straining against his clothes and if he waited any longer people would begin to notice. He made his way to Geralt after apologising to the crowd and calling it a night. Geralt was nursing the same ale that he had purchased when he had entered the inn.

“Bard,” he greeted. Jaskier didn’t speak, didn’t have to speak; in the exact moment Geralt had addressed him, one of the buttons on his doublet had popped off and landed into Geralt’s cup with an exaggerated  _ ‘plonk’ _ . Jaskier cleared his throat and, ignoring the blush that crept up his face, continued to speak.

“Geralt, might we go to our room now? I’ve got a… a bit of a tummy ache.” Geralt sighed, sitting back in his seat. He stared at Jaskier for a bit then at his belly, more buttons already staring and about ready to pop. He huffed, stood up and dragged jaskier’s collar to lead the bard in front of them.

Geralt shut the room door with a harsh bang and turned to face Jaskier.

“I told you …I fucking  _ told _ you not to eat them. This is your doing.” Jaskier waved his hands in a peaceful manner.

“I know, I know Geralt. It’s on me but please,” he held out a vial of oil to Geralt, “ just for a little while?” He asked. Geralt huffed and reluctantly took the oil. He shrugged off his jacket and told Jaskier to take his top off too. Jaskier peeled off his doublet and lifted his chemise over his head, revealing a tight, full belly that looked as though it was about to pop. Jaskier sat on the bed, took a deep breath then lay down, belly up. Geralt joined him on the bed and straddled the bard’s thighs. He poured some oil onto his hands and began working it into jaskier’s chest and upper stomach - purposely focusing on his perky nipples and the shiny, sensitive stretch marks which covered jaskier’s hips and underbelly.

This  _ had  _ happened before, but luckily jasker didn’t seem to have minded the after effects: the stretch marks and the leftover chubbiness that just made him look a little thicker but not entirely overweight. The bard liked it. Geralt did too, he had told Jaskier he liked it better when he could grab him, knead his flesh and in heated moments, grope his chest like a pair of tits.

Jaskier groaned and turned his head to the side, wincing into the pillow as he felt the skin around his belly tighten some more. Geralt watched, hands kneading into the tight skin as jaskier’s belly button suddenly popped out. He chuckled inwardly and Jaskier sighed, bringing an arm up and over his eyes.

Geralt moved his hand back to Jaskier’s chest and began to rub around his nipples, watching in amazement as they hardened up. He pulled and tugged the sensitive buds until they were red and stiff, Jaskier gasped and jerked as Geralt worked. His uncomfortable groans turning into soft breaths and moans - the bard’s cock hardening under Geralt’s own erection, creating a large tent in his breeches.

Under geralt’s oiled hands, jaskier’s belly continued to grow. Where he had looked heavily full at the start of the massage, he now looked pregnant - possibly seven months. Geralt’s hands flicked over Jaskier’s outward belly button as they slid over the dragon’s round stomach. Geralt could feel the struggling gurgles as his human body tried it's best to digest the food he had eaten, the exertion causing Jaskier to start to sweat. He had lost another two buttons on his pants as they had popped off and almost hit Geralt on his face, he narrowly avoided them, and Jaskier whimpered at the short-lived relief.

Geralt moved his hands away, sure that Jaskier's belly had stopped it’s growth. He looked pregnant, lying flush on the rich bed and panting, sweat dripping from his body. Geralt huffed, moving to rinse his hands in the bowl of water beside them. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and turned back round, hoping to join Jaskier in a relaxing sleep.

What he wasn’t wasn’t expecting was to see Jaskier, propped up on his elbows and holding the rest of the vial, which was lavender oil, out to Geralt and whining his name.

“Please Geralt, fuck. You know how I get when I’m this big. Fuck. Geralt, please, just want you inside me, fill me up some more.” Jaskier turned around, propped up on all fours and wiggled his hips, presenting his slick hole to Geralt and waiting for the Witcher to take him.

Geralt had never known too much about dragon biology before Jaskier. After a while of flirting and kissing and almost getting there, they decided to finally fuck. Jaskier had told him before they started that dragons were different from humans - they produced slick when they were aroused. All dragons had cocks so all dragons produced slick whether you were on the receiving end or not. And yes, Jaskier had said, all dragons can get pregnant. Geralt was a little confused, vesemir had never told him about this, but why would he need to, really. So, yes, he was confused, but he loved Jaskier and he would truly do anything for him. And now, knowing that there could be the possibility of them having a child together, well that just made him love the bard even more.

Geralt took a deep breath then kneeled on the bed, scooting forward until he was faced with Jaskier's tight, slick hole. The dragon under him Keened, whining at the lack of action and Geralt finally leaned down and licked up the line of jaskier’s ass, feeling the muscles around his rim tighten and release, at the sensation. Jaskier whimpered and pushed his ass back like a cat in heat and Geralt grabbed his hips and forced his tongue into his hole.

Jaskier shouted in surprise as Geralt’s tongue licked inside his hole, shoving as far as he could go and flicking around, looking for something and Jaskier let out another cry of surprise when Geralt found it. An electric sensation shooting up his entire body before pooling down to his cock as Geralt continues to list at that same spot. Jaskier’s shouts get substantially louder until eventually Geralt pulls out and flips Jaskier over onto his back.

He pours the remaining oil onto his cock, making sure it’s nice and slippery. Then, he aligns his cock with Jaskier’s slick hole, having stretched it open enough with his tongue, and pushes inside. He starts up a steady rhythm of roughly ploughing in and out of the bard, makings Jaskier shout his name and cry out to the room.

“Fuck Geralt! Nng… yeah, you want to breed me some more, fill me with pups!” He grabs Geralt’s hands, which were leaning on the bed, and pulls them up to his chest, “want to play with my tits? Suck the milk from my nipples. If you breed me, constantly, you’ll have an endless supply,” he laughs as Geralt continues to fuck him hard enough to push him up the bed a little. Geralt growls, he uses his hands to roll jaskier’s nipples between his fingers.

“Fuck, jaskier,” he says as the dragon let’s out a string of obscene moans, “I told you no to eat those men. I think you like this, being so full that your belly is shiny and tight, like you’re pregnant. And when it’s over, when you're all soft and I can grab you and your ass shakes like jelly. Do you like being so full? So full that your stomach swells? And then to top it off, full of my cock? And then my come, filling you up until you can taste it in your throat?” Jaskier cries out and bucks his hips into Geralt, the witcher rolling the pert nipples on Jaskier's fuzzy chest until the dragon comes underneath him, head thrown back against the pillow and his slick hole clenching around Geralt’s cock.

Geralt comes too, he always does when he feels Jaskier squeeze around him, moaning into the air around them. Geralt growls,  _ snarls _ , until he’s finished - white, hot ropes of come forced inside his bard, filling him up even more.

Jaskier pants when he’s finished, come dripping from his belly. He turns on his side, Geralt’s softening cock still inside him, and Geralt collapses in his side behind him; enjoying the feeling of his dragon keeping his soft cock nice and warm for him - ready to use in the morning.

“You always tell me  _ not  _ to eat big meals as a dragon. I think you like it, Geralt,” Jaskier croaks out, Geralt only grumbles from behind him. Jaskier allows himself to enjoy the feeling of Geralt’s rough hand slowly circling his belly.

Maybe one day, that would be a child.


End file.
